


Acid

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob lives in a fairy tale where everything ends in happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid

What happens is…a plane flies into the World Trade Center and Rob sits on his couch in shock. He’s always been over sensitive, apparently, and can’t help but wonder about all the people all over the world calling cellphones and getting voice mails.

  


Dead lines.

  


And. Your call cannot be connected, please try again later.

  


He calls Chester who says “This is all too much drama before my morning coffee,” and hangs up.

  


Calls back later, though and says, “I have acid.”

  


***

  


They go to the mall, high and tripping on acid. Chester tries on fairy wings in the toy store and says “How cool would it be to fly?”

  


But Rob can’t hear him. He’s too busy staring at the plastic dinosaur display, and wondering how close he can get before they’ll rip out his throat and feed it to their young.

  


***

  


They spend more time together, high and horny. They go to the park and Chester wears his fairy wings and Rob follows because they’re pretty. And in the sunshine they glimmer.

  


Then they go home. Alone.

  


And Rob forgot about his girlfriend and his dog. Until he hears the message on the machine saying “Hey, baby, it’s me. I took the dog to the park but then I just kept driving right on past it. Anyway,” she says, “just thought I’d let you know you ought to change your answering machine message.”

  


Then the machine says, you have no more messages. And Rob drinks until morning.

  


***

  


Rob still follows Chester everywhere. Saying “Your wings? Are they real?”

  


***

  


And then, “Your wrists are on fire.”

  


He always sounds so dreamy to Chester. And how can he not lean in and kiss him softly as Rob traces the flames on his wrists?

  


It’s so innocent that when Rob says “I might burn my house down. For freedom from everything that keeps me here,” Chester just laughs lightly and tells him to wear something that won’t burn.

  


***

  


One night Rob shows up on his doorstep and says, “I did it,” and, “let’s go _flying_.”

  


Chester squints into the darkness and murmurs, voice husky with sleep, “My wife is in bed. And my son, he’s in his crib. I can’t go anywhere right now.”

  


It figures that the fairy tale would end here.

  


***

  


He goes to his park, then. One tab of LSD melting on his tongue. And thoughts of Chester’s son in his head as he feeds the pigeons rice. Because someone told him rice makes them explode.

  


***

  


He wakes up under a park bench with someone standing over him, just a silhouette of an angel. And Rob says “Are your wings real?”

  


And the cop says, “Sir, I think you’d better come with us.”

  


**fin**


End file.
